Wa! Wa!! World Ondo
Wa! Wa!! World Ondo (WA!輪!!ワールド音頭) is an image song of Italy, Germany, Japan, America, U.K., France, China, and Russia from the movie Hetalia: Axis Powers: Paint it, White. It is sung by the World 8 (Daisuke Namikawa, Hiroki Yasumoto, Hiroki Takahashi, Katsuyuki Konishi, Noriaki Sugiyama, Masaya Onosaka, Yuki Kaida, and Yasuhiro Takato). Kanji 枢軸: WA！WA！輪！！ 伊: (ソーレソレsole(ソレ)！) 連合: WA！WA！輪！！ 露: (ソーレソ連！) 中: (哎呀(あいやぁ)！哎 呀！) 伊: (ソーレsole！) 伊: 共に手を組み buon giorno(ボン・ジョルノ) 日: 日本(にっぽん)からこんにちは～　　 独: 足並みそろえ Guten Tag(グーテン・タグ) 伊: さあさ　みんなで　イっ タリア 伊: (sole！) 全員: WA！WA！輪!!ワールド　WA！WA！輪！！ワールド 伊: 丸く輪になり 独: 花になり 全員: ワールド音頭を踊りましょう　　 伊: (O sole！(オーソーレー！)) 仏: 皮肉大好きイギリスめ 英: 自分大好きやっパリジャン！ 米: コーラ喧嘩はやめＮＡＳＡい 露: ウォトカぁああ！一緒に　 中: あけChine(チャイナ)(上海！) 全員: WA！WA！輪！！ワールド　WA！WA！輪！！ワールド 米: 丸く輪になり　 日: 花になり　 全員: ワールド音頭をおどりましょう 米： (ドゥ ルッフー！) 伊: sole！ 米: one,two！ 日: 一、二 ！ 中: イー、アル 露: ソ連 ！ 英: one,two！ 独: eins,zwei！ (アインツァイン！) 仏: un,due！ (アン・ドゥ) ×2 伊: (O sole mio(オーソレミーオ) ナポリターナ　スパゲ ティ) 独: (いくぞ！)ゲルマン魂で eins zwei drei(アイン・ツァイン・ドライン)！ 日: やぐら太鼓に男!意気 伊: 白旗ふっちゃCatenaccio(カテナチ オ) 独 日: 勇気!しぼって！ 伊: たたCalcio(カルチョ) 日: ヨ ヨイのヨヨイのヨヨイ のヨイ　それ！ 枢軸: WA！WA！輪！！ワールド　WA！WA！輪！！ワールド 英: 丸く輪になり 仏: 花になり 全員: ワールド音頭を踊りましょう 米: (イエサー　Yes sir!(いえっさー！)) 米: 俺はヒーロー Yes we can(イエス ウィーキャン)！！ だけど 英: オカルト幽霊 露: おそロシア　 仏: そんなリーダーゆるセーヌ 英: スコーンと一 発 中: やっChine 英: (あらYacht!(やっと!￥)) 枢軸: WA！WA！ 輪！！ワールド　WA！WA！輪！！ワールド 中: 丸 く輪になり 露: 花になり 全員: ワールド音頭を踊りましょう 枢軸: WA！WA！輪！！ 伊: (ソーレソレ sole！) 連合: WA！WA！輪！！ 露: (ソーレソ連) 中: (哎呀(あいやぁ)！哎 呀！) 全員: 輪～　 Romanji Axis: WA! WA! Wa!! Italy: (Sooreesore SOLE(Sore)!) Allies: WA! WA! Wa!! Russia: (Sore soRen!) China: (Aiyaa! Aiyaa!) Italy: (Sore SOLE!) Italy: Domo ni te wo kumi BUON GIORNO Japan: Nippon kara konnichiwa~ Germany: Ashinami soroe GUTEN TAG Italy: Sa-sa minna de Itaria SOLE! Everyone: WA! WA! Wa!! WORLD WA! WA! Wa!! WORLD Italy: Maruku wa ni nari Germany: Hana ni nari Everyone: WORLD ondo wo odorimashou Italy: (O SOLE!(O sore!)) France: Hiniku daisuki Igirisu me England: Jibun daisuki yapparijan! USA: Koora kenka wa yameNASAi Russia: VODKAAA isshoni China: Ake CHINE Shanghai! Everyone: WA! WA! Wa!! WORLD WA! WA! Wa!! WORLD USA: Maruku wa ni nari Japan: Hana ni nari Everyone: WORLD ondo wo odorimashou USA: (Du ruffu~!) Italy: SOLE! USA: ONE・TWO! Japan: Ichi・Ni! China: YI・ER Russia: SoRen! England: ONE・TWO! Germany: EINS・ZWEI! France: UN・DEUX (x 2) Italy: O SOLE MIO NAPOLITAN SPAGHETTI Germany: (Ikuzo!) GERMAN tamashii de EINS ZWEI DREI! Japan: Yaguradaiko ni otoko! Iki Italy: Shihata fuccha CATENACCIO Germany & Japan: Yuuki! Shibotte! Italy: Tata CALCIO Japan: Yoyoi no yoyoi no yoyoi no yoi sore! Everyone: WA! WA! Wa!! WORLD WA! WA! Wa!! WORLD England: Maruku wa ni nari France: Hana ni nari Everyone: WORLD ondo wo odorimashou USA: (YES SIR! YES SIR!) Ore wa HERO YES WE CAN!! Dakedo England: Okaruto yuurei Russia: Osoroshia France: Sonna LEADER yuruseenu England: SCONES to ippatsu China: Ya~ CHINE England: (Ara YACHT!) Everyone: WA! WA! Wa!! WORLD WA! WA! Wa!! WORLD China: Maruku wa ni nari Russia: Hana ni nari Everyone: WORLD ondo wo odorimashou Axis: WA! WA! Wa!! Italy: (Sooresore SOLE!) Allies: WA! WA! Wa!! Russia: (Soore soRen!) China: (Aiyaa! Aiyaa!) Everyone: Wa~ English Lyrics Axis: Wa! Wa! WheelUses the kanji for "circle" and pronounced as "wa"! Italy: So~re sore sole"Sun"; pronounced "sore" in Japanese Allied: Wa! Wa! Wheel! Russia: Sore Sovietpronounced "soren"! China: Aiya! Aiya! Italy: Sore sole! Italy: With a handshake, buon giornogood morning Japan: From Japan, konnichiwagreetings~　　 Germany: With ranks aligned, Guten Taggood day Italy: Now now, everyone with Italy Sole! All: Wa! Wa! Wheel! World~ Wa! Wa! Wheel! World~ Italy: Becomes a round circle Germany: Becomes a flower All: World OndoA style of Japanese folk music, let's dance Italy: O sole! France: England just loves sarcasm England: I love myself, after all!After all --> yappari --> yapparijan --> parijan --> Parisan America: Hey''Hey'' --> kora --> koora --> cola, stop fighting''stop fighting'' --> yamenasai --> yameNASAi --> NASA Russia: Vodkaaa! Together China: Ancient China (Shanghai!) All: Wa! Wa! Wheel! World~ Wa! Wa! Wheel! World~ America: Becomes a round circle Japan: Becomes a flower All: World Ondo, let's dance Italy: Sole! America: One, two! Japan: Ichi, ni! China: Yi, er Russia: Soviet! England: One, two! Germany: Eins, zwei! France: Un, deux! (x2) (Italy: O sole miomy sun~ Napolitana spaghetti) Germany: (Let's go!) German spirit with eins, zwei, dreione, two, three! Japan: Pound the taikoJapanese drum with a man's spirit Italy: Wave a white flag with catenaccioA tactical system in football with an emphasis on defence. In Italian, catenaccio means "door-bolt" and it means a highly organized and effective backline defense which is intended to prevent goals. Album The song was included in the Silver Screen Hetalia: Sound World, released June 9th, 2010. Category:Media Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Templates